It is known to provide a wearing ornament of the character described which is made by an embroidery process. However, such a process is expensive and time-consuming. U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,131, issued June 14, 1966 to A. G. Koch et al, describes an embossed laminated fabric for use, for instance, on the inner surface of automobile doors, on automobile seats and the like. This fabric comprises a cover layer, an intermediate continuous layer of urethane foam and a continuous backing layer of nylon or similar woven material, with all the layers adhered by a liquid layer of anhydrous polyurethane, which is applied against the inside surface of the cover layer and backing layer, and then the laminated material is pressed and heated in accordance with a definite pattern to cause foaming of the liquid polyurethane and adhesion of the different layers.
The invention in accordance with this U.S. Patent is not designed to make wearing ornaments bearing an image on its exposed face and, moreover, it involves applying a liquid polyurethane in pre-polymer form which involves a complicated operation and expensive equipment.